Undisclosed Desires
by Shay473
Summary: Loving the one who will bring about your end is hard. How ironic is that?
1. Chapter 1

It was an ordinary day for Sebastian, going about his duties perfectly, while at the same time taking an uncanny amount of time as a human would. He had to get the Young Master up soon, as it was already 9:10 AM and the earl could not spare precious time sleeping his day away,He walked to the room slowly, reveling in the absence of those ignorant servants. When he arrived at the earls door, he was not in the least bit surprised to hear the Young Master was already up.

"My, my.. Young Master, aren't you up unusually early?" he gave a slight smile to the young boy.  
>"Sebastian, what is on the schedule today."<br>The earls expression remained stern and stoic, although he knew that the boy was terrified. Terrified of the vivid dreams that continued to haunt him every night. "Young Master.."  
>He leaned in closer to the boy, until he wrapped his arms around the boys shaking body. "Now, now my lord, Do not worry. I am here now, and i will never let anyone harm you." he cooed to him.<p>

Ever so slowly, Ciel's shaking body slowly subsided until he was limp. Ciel Phantomhive was an interesting soul, he continues to suprise me constantly with his ever changing personality. That is why i love this human. This frail, prideful, stained, human whose soul is as white as snow. I am beginning to feel human around this dear child. For that very reason, my sweet Ciel.. You will become **mine.**

* * *

><p>I know this is extremely short, and im very sorry, but this is my first fan fiction EVER so please pardon my OOC if there is any c: Also Please comment and tell me if there is something in particular you would like me to work on about my writing, its very much appreciated! I will continue to work on this although it may be every week i will update, simply because Tuesdays and Thursdays are my writing time and right now i dont really have a motivation to have me continue to work on this :c I want to continue working on my writing, as it will further improve my vocabulary and what not. So Once again i implore you for reading this and hope you enjoyed this extremely short chapter :D<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As Sebastian held on to me tightly, the prideful part of my mind was debating with my inner child. I wanted to cry but for an Earl to be so utterly terrified and defenseless. It is preposterous and to be completely blunt, Sickening. I tore myself away from my thoughts and struggled against Sebastian, he quickly got the picture and slowly let me go. He had an unknown emotion in his eyes. Perhaps i just imagined it..

"My Lord.."

"Save it, I do not need the pity of a soulless demon like you"

I gazed at him and sneered,and for just a moment there was a puzzled expression on his face. How very unlike Sebastian. Although his expression was quickly replaced by the usual smirk that now dominated his face.

"Yes my Lord."

I gently climbed out of the bed and held still as Sebastian quickly dressed me. For a demon, he has surprisingly good taste in fashion.

"Young Master, would you like me to tell you your schedule today?"

I simply nodded and put a bored expression on my face.  
>"Today at 10 AM there will be a meeting held at Her Majesty's Palace, she requires your attendance as it has to do with the Underworld."<p>

Never in my time as the Queen Guard Dog have i ever needed to go to her Palace. This is quite odd.  
>"Has she told you why i am required there, is it truly necessary?" I said with a hint of annoyance clearly in my voice.<br>"No my Lord, although she has hinted it is of a murder case that Scotland Yard has yet to solve."  
>"Then hurry up and prepare the carriage, if we are required there so soon we must make haste."<br>"Yes, Young Master."

I looked at his face as he said those usual words but was surprised to find something off about the butler. It was not in his smile that noted something. It was in those crimson eyes that i was so used to seeing. There was something hidden there..

"Young Master?"  
>I was quickly pulled out of my thoughts as Sebastian gently touched my forehead.<br>"Sebastian, go ready the carriage. Now." I said with a stern voice.

"Yes my lord."

I tore my gaze away from him and silently noted that i will find out what that demon is thinking. Only on this one occasion shall i use that demons catch phrase. _Why, if a Phantomhive could not do this much, what kind of Earl would i be?_

* * *

><p>Thanks so much for already reading my story and even going as far as to alert it 3 I feel so loved :) It was pretty easy to write this one as it was fairly short and it wasn't very hard to get them back into character. I'm trying to think of what the Queen would want the Guard Dog to do.. Also as a side note i will not be making this a Yaoi. It's more of a Shounen which is much better as it is sweet and caring c: Give me ideas of what the Queen would want Ciel and Sebastian to do! If you do ill send a shout out to you in my story 3 Well once again Thank you so much for spending your time reading my stories, and as they said in Romeo and Juliet, Adieu!<p>

(Exeunt)


	3. Chapter 3

"Master, the carriage is now ready. Shall we go?" His expression remained emotionless as he spoke.  
>"Yes let us go."<br>I walked around to the side of the carriage while he held the door open for me. Not long after he shuffled in across from where i was sitting. We rode in silence until he broke the tense atmosphere that enveloped us.

"My Lord?" He said with curiosity clearly stated in his voice.  
>"Yes, what is it?"<br>"Would it be appropriate as to ask why you were in such a state this morning?" His expression held a serious, caring look.  
>"I simply had a bad dream while i was slumbering, do not worry about it."<p>

Shivers went down my spine as i thought of that wretched dream. The Pain.. it seemed all so real, yet i continue to wake up and experience the losses, the mark, my contract. Sebastian leaned across from where he sat and stared straight into me eyes.  
>"Now Young Master, you should know by now that dreams are merely illusions of the mind."<p>

As i stared into his eyes my cold heart suddenly picked up its pace. Adrenaline fueled through my veins and my hands felt clammy. Why though? Why was i feeling as though i was being targeted? Sebastian leaned in closer until out noses were touching.

"You should realize that the contract we make states that i will protect you in _ANY_ way i can."  
>I trembled slightly at those words and as i was about to pull myself away, he gently put his lips on my was a kiss that was clearly made sweet.. for me. No! I will not fall for him, besides i am to be engaged to Elizabeth! I pushed him off as i tried to slow my breathing to normal.<p>

"Never do that again. Never." I said through clenched teeth. He looked back at me, smiled and then nodded.  
>"Yes my lord."<p>

To think that demon would go as far as to do that, its disgusting. Ciel, why lie to yourself? Is it because it is wrong? Or are you afraid of what the consequences will be. I suppressed all the thoughts that clouded my mind. It was as simple breathing, i did this everyday..

"Young Master, we have arrived at Her Majesty's Palace."

* * *

><p>The Queens Palace was extraordinarily big. It was elegant yet very homey, hopefully this meeting wouldn't be too long though. I truly hate being away from the manor this long, and social engagements are not my quota. As if right on cue, butlers came to escort Sebastian and I to where Her Majesty waited patiently.<p>

As i walked inside her luxurious palace, i was indeed impressed. Various art sculptures were scattered around the long corridor, with paintings complimenting the beautiful details of the masterpieces. It was a rare sight and i favored it greatly, although my manor would never have this kind of art work, i still liked the modern look it gave people. We finally arrived in a huge chamber where the one and only Queen resides. I walked to the front of her throne and bowed down on one knee.

"Hello Your Majesty, would it be rude to ask what you are in need of me for?" I politely said it as i did not want to offend her.  
>"Oh Ciel, you have grown so big!"<br>"Yes it has been a while since you last saw me."

Out of the corner of my eye i saw Sebastian though a quick glance at me but i quickly ignored it. She frowned and her eyebrow furrowed.

"Indeed it has been long, although I'm afraid we do not meet on comfortable circumstances."  
>"I have heard it involves a murder case that Scotland Yard has yet to solve, Provide me with details if you may?"<br>"The victims of the mysterious killer are chosen at random as it seems he has no particular choice in age or sex."  
>"Hm.. Anymore information you can provide?"<br>"The murders are extremely gruesome and the killer leaves a note that has the initials 'M.v'."  
>"This murder case seems extraordinarily bland, why is the killer so difficult to identify?"<br>"He does not leave traces of his identity, He is, As you would say, The Perfect Killer."

I smiled as she said those last words.  
>"No worries Your Majesty, I'm sure Sebastian and I can handle this."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) Yana Toboso does and i wish i could meet that amazing man 3**

**Hey Guys, i updated this one a little bit later because i needed more time to finish it. It was originally supposed to be chapter 3 and 4 but i realized I'm not really making them long at all :c. I also want to update atleast once or twice a week, but i don't really want to update too much so bear with me here c: If you have any suggestions as to what you want done in my writing just tell me and if i like your idea i might do it and do a shout-out to you :) Please review and thank you so much for reading my story, if you can please review because i loveeee reading them! I'm gonna end this here before i just start talking randomly. Adieu my wonderful readers!**


	4. Chapter 4

When we got back to the manor after consulting with the Queen, i suddenly felt the need to take a nap. "Sebastian i am going to my study to do the rest of my work, Do not disturb me. Understood?" i lied coolly, although i was fairly certain he was able to see through my facade.

"Yes my lord, would you like anything to help you with your work?"  
>"Bring me some Darjeeling tea, if you will. Later we shall discuss this murder case."<br>"Indeed, my lord." he smirked at me, turned around, and set off for the kitchen.

I would just love to see whats in that demons mind. No doubt that he had a completely different demeanor on the inside. I walked slowly back to my office and when i managed to get there, Sebastian was there, patiently awaiting with the tea. I walked to the desk, sat down and aimlessly shuffled through the paperwork that was jumbled on my desk.  
>I groaned and rubbed my temples.<p>

"Young Master, if you wish, i could help you with this heft pile?" He smiled down at me and i flinched.  
>At this rate, the paperwork wouldn't be complete until 2 days from now. He has the skills requires though.. I let out a sigh and shifted in my seat.<br>"Fine, you do this stack." I pointed to a stack of papers that were at least half my size.  
>"Thank you for allowing me to accompany you."<p>

He smiled at me genuinely. I stared at him and then got back to work.  
>Out of the corner of my eye i saw him pull up a chair next to me. I suddenly started remembering of that kiss, how soft those lips were.. No. I will not think about that. I silently returned to my work. We worked for a while until the tension became unbearable.<p>

"Sebastian?"  
>"Yes?"<br>"Have you found any possible leads to the case?"  
>"No my lord, we will have to wait until new evidence is shown."<br>"Very well then."

"Sir, if i may be so bold to ask as to why you were going to nap instead of finishing your work?"  
>"Must we discuss this now?" I sighed knowing full well he could read my thoughts. What an annoying power to have. I heard a chuckle come from Sebastian.<br>"What is so funny?"

"Oh nothing, Young Master, i simply realized that your soul will be mine someday."  
>"You do not own my soul yet <em>Demon<em>."  
>"I do not just crave it, my lord. Finding someone like you is a blessing."<br>"I don't understand, explain it more thoroughly."

He shifted in his seat to face me, his eyes were smoldering and he had a serious look on his face.  
>"Although i am a demon, we still have emotion. We feel lust, love, hatred, sadness, and all of the other useless emotions that come with a human body. Young Master, i.."<br>I couldn't bear to hear anymore.

"Sebastian please leave me."  
>I looked back at him and he had a stunned look on his face. He quickly gained his composure, and walked out of the room. I knew what he was going to say next. Never before have i ever thought of actually being with someone i love. I loved Elizabeth but it was a different type of love. With Sebastian, i could show my true colors. He know of my past and what happened.<p>

He knew of the dark thoughts that clouded my mind. I did not need to hide anything from him. He accepted me for who i was instead of the act i put on for people. By telling him to leave i only delayed the inevitable. Sooner or later i would have to face him. This is a game that only Sebastian could have created. I gave a slight smile. Lets see how this game progresses then, Shall we?

* * *

><p><strong>Hello Readers, this took like 2 hours to write and to be honest it took me longer than usual. Thank you to everyone who read this, or reviewed it. It truly means a lot. It's my motivation so i thank you so much for that 3 This was sorta setting the mood for the story, nothing really happened. In the next story ill try to get into more of the murder case. I probably wont update till Saturday though since i have to take care of my nephew in the daytime c: Also if any spelling mistakes were made please excuse it. I had to proofread this quite a while just to make sure it sounded right xD. I love you guys and ill be leaving now so <em>Ciao<em>**.


	5. Chapter 5

The day went on without many distractions, Sebastian came in here only once to remind me that Lau has requested to come over- I denied it of course. The tension between us still hasn't settled although he acts as if nothing has happened. If that's how he wants to play, then let us begin our game.

I rang the bell next to my desk to my desk to signal Sebastian that i required something. A second had passed before he came inside the room.

"You need something, My Lord?"

There was something in his voice that hinted something was off. However i chose to ignore it and focus on the problem at hand.

"Yes, have you received new evidence regarding the case the queen assigned?"

"Indeed Young Master, It seems this *Perfect Killer* is quite fond of you actually. He left a note specifically meant for you. It seems he has quite an obsession."

I looked closely at Sebastian and noticed a smirk on his face. Damn him..  
>"What does the note read?"<p>

"It says that he wishes to meet with you soon. Although it contains other information as well."

"Sebastian please give me the note."

"Yes sir."

He swiftly got the note out of his coat pocket and handed it to me. The contents read:

* * *

><p>To my Dearest Ciel,<br>It seems as though you have quite a case on your hands, Don't you think? As you have heard from Scotland Yard and the Queen i am supposedly the "Perfect Killer" only known as M.V. I heard that you like games, sweet child. So i have created the perfect game that would suit a young Earl such as yourself. I have given you clues, enough clues so that you should know my identity. I hope to see you soon Ciel.  
>Yours truly,<br>M.V.

* * *

><p>It seems as though this man is clearly not insane, he is an evil mastermind. I highly doubt i know him either, but why do i get such a bad feeling when i read that last part.<br>Does he wish to be caught by me? Only one person can emerge from this game, and that person shall be me. I refuse to lose.

"Master what are your thoughts?"

"My thoughts are why didn't you bring this to me earlier?"

"I am sorry My Lord, I did not want to disturb you. You didn't tell me to leave if i do remember correctly."

"Ah yes. Have you found any people with the initials M.V.?"

I smirked at him knowing full well what game he was playing.  
>"How you doubt me so Young Master, I will never understand."<p>

He sighed and put his hand on his forehead as if to exaggerate my doubts. I let out a laugh and briefly smiled at him.

"There are two people in London who have the initials M.V, one is a young man in his late 20's. Martin Vanshneider is his name."

"And the other?"

"The other is also fairly young in his early 30's. His name is Mark Vouse."

These men are not old, they are quite young. One of them is likely to be a sociopath. The killer must be intelligent, probably tortured animals as a young child. All of this information fits the profile of this man. Now all we have to do is talk to them.

"Sebastian, tomorrow we shall go speak with them."

"Yes my lord, although i have no desire to put you in danger, it is as you wish."

He bowed on one knee and raised his hand to his heart.  
>For some odd reason i had an urge to go over to him and hug him. He may have looked happy to a regular human but only i knew what he was truly feeling. A bond that goes deeper than blood. I stood up from my chair and walked to the front of my desk where he was. I leaned down on one knee and wrapped my arms around his body. How different this felt. It felt right somehow. Sebastian hesitantly wrapped his arms around my body and sighed.<br>He leaned in close to my ear and whispered,

"Young Master, you have no idea how long i have waited for this."

I flinched slightly and internally groaned. I have fallen. Fallen for the one who would be my destruction. How ironic is this? If i have fallen, then i might as well do what i have wanted to do for a while. I pulled my head back and as he looked up, i gently laid a kiss on his lips. I then up up and sat back down in my now cold chair. When i looked back at him, he had risen up and now had a genuine smile on his usual smirking face. I looked away and could feel myself blushing. I really should not have done that. Of course Sebastian would never let me hear the end of it. Plus the fact that i just kissed a man was also slightly disturbing.

"Young Master looks quite adorable when trying to figure out his conflicted emotions." Sebastian gave a whole hearted laugh.

"Oh shut up, as if you would know."

"Oh but i would my lord, i would know only so well.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Yana Toboso owns Kuroshitsuji and its amazing characters. Thank you.<strong>

**Authors Note:  
><strong>

**Hello readers, how are you guys doing? I hope your doing good, because i know i am :) I'm sorry to tell you this but there probably will not be any updates on the next chapter for this week. I'm afraid i have A LOT to do at the moment. I did a lot of writing last week because we had school break but now I'm back in school and i have to keep my grades up c: So please excuse me, and I will finish chapter 6 by next Wednesday. If you have any suggestions to my writing, please review because it does help me :D. Oh and if there is any mistake in this chapter please don't be mad :( I tried my best xD. Anyways, I'll talk to you guys later and i hope you guys have a extremely awesome week. Thank you and Adieu!**


	6. Chapter 6

A day had passed before we were setting out to fine the men. The carriage pulled up slowly as if to irritate my need to hurry, Sebastian and i shuffled in and a deep silence befell us.

"Sebastian, where are we going first?" I asked to break the tension in the atmosphere.

"We are headed to Mark Vouse' home first, it seems he lives in an apartment on Levy Street, fairly close to the killing on Dutcher Road, my Lord."

Hmm, it seems as though Mark Vouse seems more likely to be the killer, but you can never assume things such as that. Although it would be fairly odd for the killer to be that close. If he is indeed intelligent, he would surely move away from the crime scene but then again that would only make me suspect him more.

So many options, but alas i cannot say for sure which one i would vouch on. Time passed by quickly and not too long after, we arrive at an old apartment building. It was impressively big, and despite its appearance, looked beautiful in a delicate way.

The building was made of brick and in the middle was a huge wooden door that was beautifully carved. We walked inside and looked around. To the left a desk was left unattended. To the right chairs were set up around a table that held some sort of local newspaper. I got an odd feeling that we were the only ones here.

"Sebastian bring me Mark Vouse now." I said with a stern voice.

"Yes sir."He bowed and quickly disappeared.

A few minutes passed before he came back with a scared looking man. No.. This man cannot be.. He cannot be here.. My knees buckled and suddenly i felt dizzy. The last thing i remember is Sebastian shouting my name, until my world faded into darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Yana Tobosa owns Kuroshitsuji and all its characters. Thank you.<strong>

**Sorry for such a short chapter, I'm still trying to think about what i want to happen. So many possibilities and i just don't have the time. Pretty soon i have EOCT's and Final Exams so I'm kinda stressed. If you enjoyed it please review and if you didn't, review and tell me what you didn't like about it. Which it's way to short-I already know that much- So yeah. Thank you for reading and ill write a longer one next week. Bye bye c:**


	7. Chapter 7

Hands tore at me, at my hair, at my clothes. Raw, rotten hands that held onto you for dear life, as if expecting you to save them from the hell they inflicted on themselves.  
>How disgusting, how could i help them? I walked down an endless corridor, white light filled my vision. Hundreds of rooms and thousands of paintings, yet i keep walking. I would know the room when i see it.<p>

It was close.. so close. I could feel myself shivering, the fear drowning me, the hatred blurring my vision. I looked to the right and saw the door. I stepped closer, opened it and walked in.

A ceremony was what it looked like but i knew better. In the middle of the room is where i saw it. A white slab of stone in the shape of a table. On the table, a small frail boy, his body shook as the tears racked his cloaks surrounded him. No.. I must stop this! My legs felt like lead but i kept trying to run. I ran down the stairs and pushed the men in white out of the way. I was too late.

A single cry was heard and i sank down to my knees. No.. Not again.. So i ran, i ran up the stairs, out the door and kept running. There was somewhere else i had to be.. I stopped suddenly and raised my hand to my left eye. Sebastian, i must call him.

"Sebastian!" I yelled and silently waited. There came a short reply i knew only so well.  
>"Yes, My lord."<p>

* * *

><p>I woke up do suddenly that i didn't know Sebastian was holding onto me.<br>"My lord.."His eyes looked worried and by looking into them i suddenly felt a deep calm come over me. I took a deep breath and sighed.

"Sebastian, where is Mark Vouse?"

"I knocked him out just to be sure he wouldn't try to run, please forgive my actions."

"It's alright, how long have i been passed out?"

"At least 15 minutes, My lord. You were shivering and calling out my name, i did not know what to do." He sighed and looked into my eyes.

"What did you dream about if i may be so bold to ask?"

"Nothing of importance." He didn't looked convinced to i merely shrugged and got to my feet. I took a step forward and felt my foot slip. I closed my eyes, bracing for the impact until i noticed Sebastian was holding tightly onto me.

"Sir, i really do think you should sit down for a minute, we do not want you tripping again, Hmm?" He gave a devious smirk and wrapped his hand around my waist. He led me to the table with empty chairs surrounding it. I leaned back and suddenly felt exhausted.

"If need be, we can wait another day for this, Young Master." His eyes held a sincere look but i refuse to look weak in front of him. He already knows i have feeling for him; feelings i can no longer deny.

I internally groaned, i have to talk to this man, i have a faint feeling that i know him. Not by any good means though.

"Sit him down in the chair in front of me and lets hope when he wakes up hes doesn't attempt to run." I smirked at the thought of him running.

"Yes sir." Sebastian propped him up in the chair and resumes standing by me.

"Sebastian, you may sit down if you wish."

"Thank you, My lord." He shot a grin my way and sat down in the chair closest to me.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes?

"Thank you."

"Why my lord, would you say such a thing to a lowly butler as i?"

"You stayed with me, helped me, killed for me, i think that deserves something."

"You have already given me something, your Soul." I stayed silent and put my head between my hands. I whispered,

"You protected me when god didn't. You are my savior." As i looked up, Sebastian put his hands on the side of my face and slowly pecked my lips.  
>Stunned, i looked into those crimson eyes. What i saw wasnt lust, it was suprising really. Sebastian always manages to suprise me.<p>

"How pure you are, My lord. How untainted yet tainted you soul is. What a contradiction." I cant say for sure what i felt then. It made me feel happy, an unknown emotion i haven't felt for a while. Its a drug, but i already know happiness doesn't last. Pain is what keep you going.I pulled away from him and turned to face the table. I could tell he was staring but i decided to ignore it. By that time Mark Vouse was slowly coming out of his stupor.

"Ugnn.. What happened to me.." He said, while rubbing his head.

"Mark Vouse, i have questions I'd like to ask you." I said, my voice coming out strangely calm.

"Not you again!" This time he tried to flee but Sebastian's' hand held him down where he sat. I can already tell this will get irritating.

"Mark, where were you on November Eleventh?"

"I believe i was in town with my soon to be wife." At that i couldn't help but be a little bit surprised. That answer unfortunately cannot determine whether he is the killer or not.

"Have you heard that there have been a number of killing around this area?"

"I'm afraid so.. What does that have to do with me? I would never do something so foolish!" He cried out and i couldn't help but believe him. A serial killer usually has control over the situation, this man is already in shambles.

"Sebastian let us take our leave, there is nothing more to be done here." The man scrambled up to me, his body shivering.

"Please! I'm innocent, i swear i would never kill anyone! I plan to have a child soon.. Please.." I stared at him, for a long moment there was silence except the sob that escaped the mans lips.

"You will be okay." was all i could say to reassure him.

* * *

><p>We went back to the manor and by that time i was physically and mentally tired. I trudged inside once i got out of the carriage.<p>

"My lord, you should get some rest." I looked at him uncertainly and proceeded to my room upstairs. He changed me into my nightclothes and i slipped into bed. My head was reeling with questions.

"Sebastian, tell me something."

"Yes?"

"Why do you stay here as my butler when you could just take my soul?"

"It is not so simple, Young Master. I also do not mind serving you, you are my most precious soul, A beautiful, delicate one. You are perfect." As he said that i felt sleep coming soon. So i silently whispered,

"Until that day, stay by me, be _Mine_."I looked up to his smirking face.

"Of course, Young Master. Until lies become truth." At that, i fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters, Thank you.**

**Hey guys, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! It took me a while to write it but since i didnt update for 2 weeks i decided this would be your reward :) Ill write another one either this Saturday or next Monday. Anyways, how have you guys been? I know ive been doing good since i wrote this out of love for you people c: Oh and im gonna start asking random questions and i want you guys to comment and tell me what YOU think! Heres one:**

**Question:**

** In Black Butler, what do you really think Sebastian and Ciel's relationship is? Do you think it's just because he wants his soul? Or because he actually care for him? Explain why or why not :) **

**Okay there's you question! So tell me what you think and ill see you beautiful people later :) Adieu!**


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up, my head feeling groggy and memories of yesterday reeling though my pounding head. How irritating. I let out a sigh and a second passes before i hear Sebastian going about his usual routine. As soon as he opened the curtains, sunlight flooded the room. It bore down on me, i put my hand up to block the rays but to no avail. Sebastian wheeled the cart over and i smelled that glorious smell. The smell of the extraordinary tea that he perfected. "Young Master, it is not time to wake up." He smiles politely at me as i sit up and attempt to rub the sleepiness from now squinting eyes. He strides over in front of me to keep the sun off of me. I glance at him and notice he seems slightly different. Perhaps more cheerful? I paid no mind to it as he begins dressing me in my usual attire.

"Today we will go talk to the man called Martin Vanshneider, and then later you will have violin lessons with Ms. Rodkins, my lord."He said as he tied the cravat around my neck.

The shirt was ordinarily green, with white ruffles in the front. The pants were tinted a darker green, they looked elegant yet casual. I truly hate when nobles decide they have to wear expensive stuff to look like a noble, How little they know. Nobles have a confidence about them that alerts people they are of high social status.

"Do you have the carriage prepared for our departure?"

"Yes, we are to leave as soon as you are done, Young Master."

"Yes well then, let me finish my meal and then we shall go."

"Young master, that does not mean you should rush eating your meal. We have enough time, do not worry." He gave me an all knowing smirk and left to fetch the food.

I got up from the bed and wondered over to the mirror. I stared back at the stony faced boy, that had a slight frown adorned on his face. The eye that held my contract was still there, marking that i was Sebastian's next meal. Although many people would call it unsightly, vile, and obscene, i find it to be comforting. The fact that he was still here with me.  
>He will never leave me, lie to me, inflict damage upon me. The only thing that was close to my now cold heart. I heard a faint tap on the door and Sebastian came in with a variety of food.<p>

"My lord, are you feeling ill?" He had a slight smirk on his face, as if he heard what i was truly thinking. Although i wouldn't doubt that he could read others thoughts. He seems to be a demon of many qualities.

"Yes im fine." I walked back over to the bed and sat down.

Sebastian picked up the eyepatch and gently tied it to my head. I ate in silence, not really in the mood for small talk. After i ate i proceeded down the stairs while Sebastian fetched my hat. I stepped outside and went toward the carriage which was now parked in front of the manor. He helped me into the carriage and i let out a sigh. This Martin Vanshneider is bound to be the killer. All evidence leads to him now, and he will be stopped. Although i was intending to wrap this up quickly this case seemed rather long. Sebastian settled into the carriage and the long, uneventful ride set out. For a majority of the time i found myself staring at Sebastian, at which he would offer me a faint smile, though i would turn my back from him.  
>"Sebastian." I said with a monotone voice.<p>

"My lord?"

"You know as well as i though Martin Vanshneider is most likely to be the killer."

"Yes my lord, I am sure it wont be a tedious task to apprehend him. Would you rather me kill him or capture him and leave him to Scotland Yard?" He gave me a questioning look.

At any rate i would think that Her Majesty would rather have him killed.

"Kill him, there is no point leaving him alive."

"Yes, my lord. Now would you mind telling me what is wrong?" At that i looked up only to see a frowning Sebastian.

It was true i was in an irritable mood.

"Nothing is wrong, i just despise going out, it is not of enough importance to state it out loud though." Sebastian leaned toward me, his face inches from mine. His eyes were a shade of burgundy and he smelled of freshly picked roses. The temptation to lean in was unbearable yet i held back. I suddenly felt at ease, as if all the stress I have been feeling was gone.

"Now Young Master, please do not fret. This case is sure to be over soon and then for a little while we can enjoy peace. Just you and i." He gave me a genuine smile and i relaxed into the seat.

Surprisingly he knows just what to say to improve my mood. His presence in its own sense was enough.

"How is it that i feel so calm around you, even knowing that sooner or later you will take my soul?" My voice wavered as i said that last part. I came to terms with dying long ago, so why was i suddenly frightened?

"Young Master, i do not wish to harm you, although it was be easy for me to. You have stirred up my never ending life therefore i do not wish to end you just yet. As of three years ago, you are the only thing that matters most. I swear upon it, my lord."I cherished the thought of him thinking of me in that way although i do not like him saying i 'entertain him'.

"I am surprised demons care about anything. All of the rumors i have heard were that they were soulless beasts who cursed this land. Of course while that is true..  
>I dared a glance toward his way and his face held a smirk. Damn.. No reaction.<p>

..I do believe you made my life better in a number of way. Though i will not say them." I held my head down, as i could feel his piercing gaze on me.

"Of course, my lord." He caressed my cheek and i looked away, not wanting him to see the blush that dared to come across my cheeks.

"How utterly adorable, Young Master is blushing." He gave me a smirk.

"Shut up."

"Oh Young Master, we have arrived at Martin Vanshneiders manor."

"Have we? Hmm.. Yes. It would appear that time goes by much quicker when im talking to you."

"You flatter me, Young Master."

Martin Vanshneider, lets see what tricks you have up your sleeve.

* * *

><p>Authors Note:<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Kuroshitsuji's wonderful characters. Yana Toboso does.

Hey guys, how have ya'll been? I FINALLY updated this chapter, which there is no excuse on my part. I'm sorry i said last week. It was Spring Break and i guess i just needed a break. I wanted to update yesterday but my sister wouldn't leave me alone about watching a show with her so i was forced to until it was my bedtime. ANYWAYS, have any of you seen the DUBBED BLACK BUTLER 2? It is really amazing! Although i already saw it in Japanese, it was still really good. At first Alois' voice was annoying but after a while you get used to it ^ And if you guys haven't seen it and want to. Here's a link: .com/black-butler-ii/black-butler-ii-episode-1-english-dubbed/

I spent most of my break replaying the first and second season of Kuroshitsuji so we can just blame it on that. I was so depressed about Black Butler 2, the ending was just.. Eh. Oh and i believe the next chapter will be the last one for this story. I WILL BE SO HAPPY TO START A NEW ONE.~ Just saying...

Question:

Who do you believe is the most interesting character on Kuroshitsuji? Why?

My Answer: I think Ciel is the most interesting because he is not at all what he appears to be. The same could be said for Sebastian but Ciel on the other hand has had a tragic past and no one really knows what happened to him. He wants revenge and i just love how he pushes forward, even knowing that death is only what awaits him.


End file.
